1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to document handling machines, and particularly to document handling machines which include a diverter table wherein the output of the machine is fed to at least one receiving bin.
2. Related Art
Document handling machines which perform an operation, such as sorting, labeling, or inserting, on a stream of documents are well-known. Such machines often use a diverter table which diverts each item to one of a row of bins. The bins rest freely on trays extending outside the periphery of the table and the bins are lifted and removed when they have accumulated a number of documents. When one bin station is not in use, however, the bin trays present an obstruction to persons inspecting and repairing the table and components which are located on the underside of the table.